Party
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because when you're a loser and the captain of the soccer team offers to kiss you, can you really say no?


**{**_**Dark blue, dark blue,**__**do you ever feel alone in a crowded room?**_**}**

Lucy didn't know anyone in the room.

Besides Cana, of course.

That drunkard was at fault for all this-forcing her to come to some party and stand in a corner awkwardly.

There were no other losers doing the same to make her feel better, nope. Only outgoing extroverts roamed around, drinking and shouting and dancing _oh so _inappropriately.

She felt her face grow hot in disgust at even witnessing the dance teens put on. Being raised as a successful business nerd, she had never imagined one doing such things with another.

But this party really opened her eyes.

Inappropriate dancing, underaged drinking, making out in public, and _more-_

she couldn't begin to fathom what she was witnessing.

"Come on Lucy, live a little!" Cana shouted over the deafening music, her smile showing how wasted she was.

"I-I'm good.." Lucy said quietly, not wanting to touch anyone anywhere.

"Come on, I didn't ask you to come just so you could look miserable in the corner." Cana coaxed. Lucy smiled nervously, shaking her head once more.

Cana huffed, obviously not one for patients. "Fine then, you leave me no choice-Natsu!" Cana called loudly, and Lucy searched the crowd for the person Cana had been calling for.

Suddenly, a pink haired boy jogged over with a smile, standing in front of her next to Cana.

"What's up Cana?" He asked curiously. Lucy felt like shrinking farther back into the corner, wanting so badly to blend into the shadows.

"My friend here is really shy, and I was wondering if you could show her around a little?" Cana smirked at the look Lucy was giving her, basically promising murder later.

"Sure, where's your friend?" Natsu asked densely, looking around. As if she hadn't felt embarrassed before, she felt it now. Not even been acknowledged face to face was just downright humiliating.

"Right here idiot!" Cana punched Natsu on the head, and he winced. He grumbled in annoyance, turning his charcoal eyes to her.

"Geez I was just kidding." He huffed, rubbing his head. He grinned kindly at her, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced.

Lucy felt her face grown ten times hotter, her back pressing into the wall. She _really _wished she hadn't come here, why did she even let Cana persuade her?

"She's a little...shy like I said before." Cana glared at Lucy, as if to say _get your shit together, _patting Natsu nervously on the back.

"Well I'll leave you two..." Cana slunk away before Lucy could protest, running over to the spiked punch.

Once Cana left Natsu stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned leisurely.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked curiously

"Look I'm really sorry about this, you don't have to babysit me you can just-"

"Name?" Natsu repeated, his smile waning slightly.

"Lucy...Heartfilia.." Lucy mumbled bashfully, hanging her head.

"Nice to meet ya, Luigi!" He grinned.

"It's Lucy!" She replied automatically.

"Oh, sorry Lucky." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Lucy!" She shot back, glaring up at him now. He let out a boisterous laugh, causing her to retreat once more.

"I was just kidding Lucy, geez. Trying to lighten the mood, y'know?" Natsu peered down at her, curiously looking her over. She didn't look like she belonged here. She had on the average glasses and she looked like she was wearing...boy clothes. Her hair was tied up in a tight pony tail, helping the boy complexion.

"Oh..thanks, I guess." Lucy smiled softly, realizing that he was right, she did feel better. He took her hand and pulled her away from the corner, getting a soft protest from the girl in return.

"You don't wanna be alone all night, do you?" He questioned, and she shut up. She didn't want to be alone when everyone was having so much fun.

"That's what I thought." He muttered under his breath, smirking as he led her through the bodies. She cringed every time someone bumped into her, their sweaty bodies grossing her out.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked after they had dived through a few bodies. Natsu turned to look over his shoulder at her, smiling lightly.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously. Lucy rolled her eyes, not finding his blunt answer satisfying.

She found herself standing in front of a circle of people, all sitting crossed legged with a bottle in the middle of them.

_Wait a minute...is this..._ Lucy's eyes widened in realization, her body freezing up.

"Sit down, Luce." Natsu pulled her down, walking around the circle to sit opposite her. Lucy felt nervous with all the people staring between her and Natsu, a knot forming in her throat.

"Who's she?" One guy asked bluntly. Lucy felt her face turn red once more, bowing her head so she didn't have to look at them.

"She's Lucy, dumbass." Natsu snorted, and she looked up in surprise at him. He offered her a smile in response, winking secretly at her.

"Is she your girlfriend or sumthin'?" A black haired boy asked, peering closely at her. He had so many piercing she felt her own face ache.

"No metal-idiot!" Natsu replied hotly. Gajeel rose an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Let's get this on with." Gray said impatiently. He spun the bottle, only for it to land on..._Erza._

He gulped in fear and Juvia cried in dismay. Right when he felt his life was over the bottle slightly moved, landing on Juvia.

He sighed in relief, giving her a quick kiss like it meant nothing, not noticing the girl basically melt into the floor.

"My turn!" Natsu grinned widely, spinning the bottle. It went around and around at ultra speed, Lucy feeling dizzy just watching.

And soon, it started to slow. And when it landed, she felt a weight drop in her stomach.

_Her._

Oh, great.

Now, not only would she get her first kiss stolen, but it's be stolen by someone she had just met.

Natsu leaned over the carpeted circle, looking at her expectantly. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized he was _actually _going through with this.

What the hell!

She closed her eyes tight and waited for it to get over, feeling a light pressure on her lips. When she opened her eyes once more he was sitting down, grinning casually.

"Go Lucy!" He said impatiently when she had been sitting there, staring. She blushed red and nodded, quickly spinning the stupid bottle.

It went past Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Rouge, Max, Jet, and Droy.

When finally it landed on...

A blond haired dude that looked like he didn't even want to be there.

His blue eyes found themselves on her and she felt a chill run down her spine, just by the way he looked at her. He looked kinda mean and arrogant.

She crawled over Juvia with an apology, sitting in front of the blond haired guy shyly.

"Well hurry up already and kiss me." He said, and Lucy was surprised that his voice sounded softer than she had imagined. Maybe she had judged him too quickly?

"Come on idiot!"

Maybe not.

She leaned forward, not even bothering to close her eyes when she felt a sudden tug on her shirt. She turned to see Juvia staring at her worriedly, confusing the blonde. What was wrong with Juvia? Lucy looked past Juvia to see what the problem was.

Natsu was missing.

Lucy got up quietly, looking around for the pink haired teen. She apologized to the group before walking off, rushing through the sea of bodies as she looked for him.

Somewhere in the middle of everything she was bumped from behind, her glasses falling off and getting lost. She didn't really care though, they weren't really anyway.

And then as she searched, her high ponytail soon came undone and she was walking around with her hair down.

"Natsu?" She called, walking outside of the popular kid party. She sat on the porch, surprised to find Natsu sitting on the steps, staring up at the sky.

She sat down next to him warily, staring at his profile curiously.

"You look different." He noted without even looking over to her. Lucy felt her cheeks rosy slightly as she looked away.

"W-Where'd you go?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Got jealous." He shrugged casually, causing her to gape at him. How could he say such things so easily?

"B-But I just met you." She replied, stuttering.

"Weird, right? And you aren't even popular..hm.." He didn't look at her once, and she felt upset for some reason.

"What does that mean?" She replied, upset.

"Whatever you want it to, Luce." He turned to her, a slight grin on his face. She felt her heart pick up speed when his eyes brightened, a warm look coming to them.

"You're pretty, Luigi." He noted, tilting his head childishly. She felt her face grow hot once more and put her hands on her cheeks, turning away hastily.

"Don't say that!" She protested cutely(in his opinion), causing him to chuckle.

"What? It's the truth." He answered.

"W-Whatever." She huffed.

_I dunno why, but I like her...weird.._ Natsu thought.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly, causing her to whip her head around in surprise.

"W-What?" She demanded, gasping.

"Nothing," He mumbled, compelling to do so anyway.

Two kisses in one night.

She set a new record for herself.

* * *

**OOC fluff, wutevs.**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
